herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tommy Oliver
|enemies = }} Thomas "Tommy" Oliver is a Power Ranger veteran (later a master), considered to be one of the greatest — if not the greatest — Power Ranger in history and a major protagonist from the Power Rangers television series. He is also the love interest of both Pink Rangers Katherine Hillard and Kimberly Ann Hart but he became the husband of Katherine Hillard and the father of J.J. Oliver. He is one of the six main protagonists in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, the 1st half of Turbo, and the deuteragonist in Dino Thunder. He is portrayed by Jason David Frank. Powers and Abilities Tommy is an extremely skilled martial artist and has used a variety of different ranger powers over the years. All of these powers increased his fighting skills and abilities, but each offered him different weapons and Zords and sometimes other powers. The first was that of the Green Dragon Ranger, which gave Tommy use of the Dragon Dagger, Dragon Shield, and a Blade Blaster, which was a side-arm that worked as a short sword and a laser gun and command of the Dragonzord. As the Wh ite Tiger Ranger, he wielded Saba and piloted the Tigerzord and as the White Ninja Ranger, Tommy could enter a ninja form, where he could use various ninja powers, such as disappearing then reappearing and using super speed. He could also utilize the Metallic Armor, which could increase the protection his ranger suit offered him and the White Shark Cycle, which was a lightweight and powerful motorcycle that was made from the fin of a prehistoric shark and piloted the Falconzord and the White Shogunzord. After Tommy became the Red Zeo Ranger, his powers continually grew more powerful due to them being derived from the Zeo Crystal. His arsenal included a Zeo Laser Blade and a Zeo Laser Pistol, which acted as his sidearms, the Zeo Power Sword, Zeo Jet Cycle V, which served the purpose of replacing the White Shark Cycle and the Defender Wheel. Tommy’s Zords as the Red Zeo Ranger consisted of Zeozord V, the Red Battlezord, and Super Zeozord V. When he became the Red Turbo Ranger, Tommy had the Auto Blaster and Turbo Sword as sidearms, the Turbo Lightning Sword, a Turbo Navigator, and a Turbo Cart, a small vehicle reminiscent of a go-cart in his arsenal and his zord was the Red Lightning Turbozord. As the Black Dino Ranger, Tommy used the Brachio Staff, which could unleash powerful elemental attacks and an energy orb, a Black Raptor Rider, a raptor based mount creature, and a Dino ATV, an enhanced all-terrain vehicle that could fire energy blasts. He could also enter Super Dino Mode, which increased his strength. Tommy had command of the Dino Thunder Carrierzord, the Brachiozord, also giving him command of the Cephalazord, Dimetrozord, Stegozord, Parasaurzord, and Ankylozord. In addition of his skills as a Ranger, Tommy also possesses vast knowledge about Morphing Grid and systems in Power Ranger technology in general thanks to his time with Zordon, as he responsible for creating arsenals for Dino Thunder Rangers. He also capable in creating backdoor program within great machines infused with dinosaur DNA, biozords, which allow Morphing Grid to convert them into true Zords for his fellow Dino Thunder Rangers to use and even knows how to increase his and his fellow Rangers' Ranger powers by infusing them with external sources such as Dinogems. It's safe to assume that his knowledge about Morphing Grid and Power Ranger technology was from his time with Zordon and Alpha 5 just like Gosei. List of Tommy Oliver's Works **'Dino Morphers': Dino Morphers are first three morphers belonged to Dino Thunder Rangers, developed with help of Hayley Ziktor. The morphers are created through properly harnessing the power of Dino Gems, gems with immense powers originated from meteor that caused the extinction of dinosaur 65 million years ago and possess a link to Morphing Grid which allow its user to become new Power Ranger. There are 3 Dino Morphers; Blue Morpher, Yellow Morpher, and Red Morpher, which respectively powered by Blue Gem, Yellow Gem, and Red Gem. Their Power Weapons are Tyranno Staff, Tricera Shield, and Ptera Grips. **'Brachio Morpher': The fourth Dino Morpher which powered by Black Dino Gem and source of Tommy's Black Brachio Ranger power. Its Power Weapon is Brachio Staff. **'Raptor Riders': Experimental biomechanical raptors that acts as versatile steed for Blue Thunder Ranger, Red Thunder Rangers, and Yellow Thunder Rangers. **'Raptor Cycles': Hi-tech motorbikes that acts as successor of Raptor Riders. **'Black Brachio Dino ATV': Tommy's quad bike. **'Hovercraft Cycle': Hi-tech motorcycle that can fly. **'Triceramax Command Truck': A truck that acts as mobile base for Dino Thunder Rangers **'Biozords': Giant robots that created by combining dinosaur DNA and machine. Knowing someone would abuse them for evil, Tommy deliberately made a backdoor program so the Rangers, including himself, able to hack through the biozords through their morphers while simultaneously connect them with Morphing Grid, turning them into Thunderzords. *'Master Morpher': Special morpher Tommy designed to access Ranger powers he possessed including his original Green Mighty Morphin Ranger Power. Quotes }} Sentai Counterparts. These are Tommy's counterparts in the Super Sentai series that were adapted for Power Rangers. *Burai - his counterpart as the Green Dragon Ranger. *Kou of the Howling New Star - his counterpart as the White Tiger Ranger. *Gorou Hoshino - his counterpart as the Red Zeo Ranger. *Kyosuke Jinnai - his counterpart as the Red Turbo Ranger. *Asuka - his counterpart as the Black Dino Ranger. Trivia *Though Tommy didn’t appear in the Operation Overdrive team-up, "Once A Ranger", he was mention by his former teammates, Adam Park and Kira Ford. However, his Abaranger counterpart appeared in the similar Sentai teamup, Boukenger vs Super Sentai. *Jason David Frank did not reprise his role as Tommy in the Power Rangers 2017 Film. However, Jason David Frank does make a cameo in the movie. *Tommy is the only one of the original team to last all the way to Turbo. Jason, Zack, Trini and Kimberly had left and were replaced by Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Katherine and Billy left to live on Aquitar. *The Red Turbo Ranger is the only form of Tommy to not appear in both "Fighting Spirit" and "Dimensions in Danger". *Tommy's four colors (Green/White/Red/Black) are exactly the same as the colors of the Pan-Arab flag. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Superheroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Damsels Category:Fighters Category:Parents Category:Martial Artists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:The Icon Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Magic Category:Lawful Good Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Selfless Category:Leaders Category:Elementals Category:Ninjas Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Dragons Category:Summoners Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Paragon Category:Retired Category:Movie Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Insecure Category:Dreaded Category:Rivals Category:False Antagonist Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Loyal Category:In Love Category:Defectors Category:Brutes Category:Sophisticated Category:Tragic Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Monster Slayers Category:Big Good Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Strategists Category:Wrathful Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Extravagant Category:Animal Kindness Category:Honest Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Genius Category:Tricksters Category:Optimists Category:Warriors Category:Obsessed Category:Charismatic Category:Benefactors Category:Merciful Category:Spouses Category:Siblings Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Master Orator Category:Chaste Category:Famous Category:Predecessor Category:Provoker Category:Feminists Category:Self-Aware Category:Successful Category:Rescuers Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Patriots